Greggo knows all
by Ladybug419
Summary: My take on how Greg first found out about Grissom and Sara. Set in the beginning of season six, spoilers through late seasons. GSR, of course!


**A/N: So, here is another attempt of an english story. No, english is not my first language. Wish it would be, though. Anyway, don't be mean, but be sincere, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing but the series' DVDs.**

**GSR, spoilers through late seasons.**

* * *

**Greggo knows all**

I always know everything. I don't mean to brag, but really, I know everything. The lab gossip, the cases, the personal lives of my co-workers… I always know. Yeah, people, Greggo knows _all_.

My CSI friends often think that, since I was a lab rat, I know nothing. You know, once a lab rat, always a lab rat. How naïve of them. Anyway, what they don't know is that the lab rats are the kings and queens of gossip. They are incredibly nosy, or you think they only talk about DNA and fingerprints? No, ladies and gentlemen, they don't.

So, it didn't took me long to find out that my amazing co-worker and friend Sara Sidle had a life outside the lab. I must admit I was sad at first, because I had always imagined Sara and me, living our lives together. Anyway, it never happened, and I'm over it. But I had also been shocked to see who she was sharing her life with.

It was in October of 2005.

It was a beautiful night. A beautiful night, indeed. The lab was quiet, and we didn't have any weird cases during the shift. I had hit and run, but it was quickly solved. So, here I was, having my lunch, around three a.m., when my great Sara arrived.

"Hey, Greggo. Company for lunch?" She asked, brightly, and I instantly found myself nodding.

Sara was very happy those days. She was smiling easily, a genuine smile. There was a time when we barely saw a smile on that beautiful face of hers. She was even prettier that day, in 2005, if I must say. She's still pretty now, of course. Her silky brown hair, her shiny dark brown eyes… Okay, enough of Sara's appearance. So, Sara joined me for lunch, because she also didn't have much to do. She had maxed out on overtime, again, but for the first time ever, she didn't seem upset about it.

I was in the middle of my joke about the drag queen and the dwarf, when Sara's phone rang. Because of the hour, it was pretty obvious to me that it was about a case, and it seemed that Sara thought it, too, since she didn't even check for the ID in her phone's screen.

"Sidle." She said, half laughing about the joke that I hadn't finished telling. The person in the other line spoke something, and Sara blushed slightly, looking at me apologetically, "Hang on a second, Greg, I'll be right back."

There it was. Sara Sidle excusing herself to talk with someone. About personal stuff, obviously. Someone outside work. I just stood there, chewing my sandwich, quietly watching through the break room's glass wall as Sara spoke to someone that belonged to her personal life. I watched how she laughed, how she smiled while talking to the secret person on the phone. That was it.

It suddenly hit my mind how she had been turning down our invitations to have breakfast at the diner. She had been very private, more than normal. She was arriving at the lab on time, not before shift. Sure, she still did overtime, but that was when she was on a case. She no longer showed up at the lab at two a.m. when it was her night off. And she was wearing too many scarves. Of course, it was getting cold, but not _that_ cold, I must say.

Sara Sidle had a boyfriend, and she was hiding him from everybody.

So, I had the perfect opportunity. Catherine was probably nosier than all the lab rats together – and I'm counting Judy on this – and if she knew anything, everyone also knew. If Nick or Warrick knew, they would already be teasing Sara about it. I thought about doing this, but I know Sara. And I knew, that day, that if I asked her who her boyfriend was, she wouldn't tell me. I would have to find out by myself.

I felt a sudden sense of importance, since it was rather obvious that I was the only one suspicious. Oh, I didn't even check the possibility of Grissom knowing. I mean, Grissom was the most oblivious person about lab gossip that I've ever known.

I decided to find out who her mysterious boyfriend was.

I presumed that Sara would have a secret rendezvous with her secret person that day, so I stopped by her place that afternoon.

I knocked three times on her door, and I waited for about five minutes until she opened her door. I was almost giving up, when Sara appeared in her doorway, wearing a casual outfit, but with her hair slightly messed up. She didn't have a scarf, now, and I could see the edge of a hickey right on her neck, but she carefully chose to use a blouse that would partially cover it. Partially.

Now I was sure that Sara had secret relationship. And, worse, I was almost sure that her secret affair was at her place, hidden somewhere. God, an image of Sara and some man making out in her couch suddenly appeared in my mind right now. I'm sure that I thought the same thing as I looked at her that day.

I felt kind of bad to end up her rendezvous that afternoon, but what the hell. She was my friend, and I was curious.

"I brought pretzels!" I said, cheerfully, handing her a package. "Nana's recipe, I hope you'll like it."

"Thanks, Greg." Sara said, eyeing me suspiciously. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, remember last week, when I told you about Nana's pretzels?" Sara slowly nodded at me, as I made myself comfortable at her kitchen, making some coffee. "So, I told you that when I prepare some, I would bring it to you so we could eat it together. So, here are the pretzels!"

Strange excuse, I know. But it wasn't like I hadn't done that before, except that it wasn't pretzels, and it wasn't an excuse.

So, I sat in her couch as Sara put the cups and plates in her breakfast bar, while we waited for the coffee. I noted a bouquet of roses in Sara's living room, and I couldn't hold myself.

"Beautiful flowers, Sar. Who gave them to you?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent, but I knew I failed by the way Sara looked at me.

"A friend, Greg." She answered. Damn. I thought I had blown up my chance at that moment.

"A friend, huh? You know, a friend would give you daisies. Or lilacs. Not roses." I said, not really thinking. But Sara was patient that day. Just my luck.

"Leave it, Greg. I'm not telling you who gave them to me." Sara told me, smiling brightly. I pretended to be insulted, but her reaction had been predictable.

"So, you have another best friend and didn't tell me? I thought I was your best friend!" I said, and she laughed at me.

"Shut up, Greggo. You are my best friend, but I'm sure I can have other friends, right?" Other friends, my ass. I never gave a friend of mine flowers, unless they're at the hospital or something.

As Sara was already making good compliments about Nana's pretzels and I thought I wouldn't be seeing Sara's secret affair anytime soon, a phone started ringing, and it was in Sara's coffee table, in the living room. I looked at it, it was the same model as Sara's phone, but the ring tone was one of those boring, Motorola tones. I knew it wasn't Sara's; she always had some good music as her ring tone.

Sara blushed, and walked over to pick up the phone. She looked at the ID screen, this time. Her eyes got wide, and she told me she would answer it in her room. Right. That cell phone wasn't hers. You must know, ladies and gentlemen, that a ring tone can say everything about you. By that phone's ring tone, I knew that the person who owned it was old-school, perhaps boring, and older than Sara. Great, I now had a profile about Sara's affair.

I got up from my chair, and walked silently towards the living room, and I heard whispers. Yes, people, whispers. This was getting good. Sara's affair probably had to get out of her apartment, and, surprise, I was in his way. This was getting _very _good, indeed.

I heard some footsteps, and returned to my chair, pretending to be eating pretzels, as Sara arrived once again, a little flushed.

"Hey, who was it?" I asked, casually.

"It was, um… Nick! Yeah, Nick was inviting us to, um, go to his place after shift today, yeah. To, um, eat pizza." I almost laughed at the way Sara was speaking. And I thought she would have a good poker face.

"Oh. And how come you didn't answer it in here?" I asked, still eating my great pretzels.

"The sign has been bad in the living room. Don't ask me why." She answered, a little too quickly.

Three minutes later, and the phone call subject was dropped. Great, the guy managed to escape, and I didn't get to see who he was.

Or so I thought.

We heard sirens coming closer, and Sara looked at me, intrigued. We looked over the windows and we saw a black car with its sirens on, parked in front of Sara's building. Brass got out of the car, and smiled at us. Now, that was strange. I exchanged looks with Sara, who seemed nervous, and we got out of her apartment.

I never thought I would see a scene like that. An old lady was talking to Brass, complaining about something and pointing towards the building fire exit. I looked at it briefly; there was nothing wrong with the stairs. Then I looked over it again, and saw no one other than Gil Grissom, who stood there, looking obviously ashamed, in the first row of stairs. As I could see it, stairs weren't going down, and he couldn't get to the ground.

Gil Grissom, my boss. Gil Grissom, the insect nerd. Gil Grissom, the Shakespeare sonnets' lover. Gil Grissom, Sara's torrid affair.

Now, _that_ sounded weird.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sara, who didn't seem to know what to do. Brass continued to talk to the old lady, patiently. Other people started to appear on the street. Grissom was now entering Sara's apartment through her bedroom's door. Now everything made sense.

"Mrs. Jenkins, sorry about my boyfriend." Sara said, for the first time since we heard the sirens. "It won't happen again."

"I would like that very much, Miss Sidle. I thought it was a criminal!" The old lady said, scandalized, and I exchanged a funny look with Brass.

It didn't take long until Mrs. Jenkins was back in her apartment, and it only left me, Sara and Brass outside, when Grissom appeared.

"So, trying to escape, huh?" Brass said, laughing. "It would be simpler if Sara had told Sanders that Grissom was there."

Sara was laughing hysterically now, and Grissom was smiling that strange smile of him, although he was still blushing.

I just laughed at what I had just seen, and then turned to Brass, "So, you knew about them?"

Brass just stared blankly at me, saying, "Kid, I know all."

Anyway, I ended up promising Grissom and Sara that I wouldn't say anything to anyone. Grissom had been called to a scene, and Sara and I went back to her apartment to finish our breakfast. I must say that I kept their secret, and I even knew some stuff about them, even if it was only little details.

Of course, when something big happened, Sara made sure I would know it from her, not discovering by myself. She told me when Grissom proposed, and she even sent me an e-mail from Costa Rica to say that they got married. Well, she never really said it, but she did sign the e-mail with 'Grissom' as her last name.

I secretly hoped I would find out something by myself.

When they came to visit us in Vegas after they were already settled in California, she finally let me discover by myself that she was pregnant. But that's another story, anyway. Just keep it in your minds, my friends, there's nothing that Greggo doesn't know.

* * *

**A/N (2): So, you like it? You hate it? Don't be ****shy, people, your opinion is important to me!**


End file.
